1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to voice coil motors (VCMs) and, particularly, to a VCM avoiding glue from overflowing and a lens module using the VCM.
2. Description of Related Art
VCMs are used in lens modules for image focusing. Each VCM generally includes a moving portion, a fixing portion, and an elastic sheet connected between the moving portion and the fixing portion. The elastic sheet is generally connected to the fixing portion using glue. An amount of the glue must be enough to avoid the elastic sheet from being separated from the fixing portion. However, if the glue overflows to a space between the fixing portion and the moving portion, the result will be that the moving portion will not able to move relative to the fixing portion.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a VCM that can overcome the limitations described.